Together Forever
by Artemis-Draconis-Sapphiris09
Summary: Harry and Snape are finally together after years of hiding their secrect but things dont go so smoothly when Severus and Harry go out on a picninc. Oneshot


Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters herethey areall the brillant work of JK.

Together Forever

It was a rainy night at the Grand Central Hotel in the city of London. A tall slender man was walking down the streets of Claburn, every step echoed lightly off the walls and mixed in with the soothing sounds of rain drops hiting the floor. Together it created a steady rhythmic beat. The man had thick , black unruly hair and dark green eyes that peirced through the darkness of night. He was wearing a long black trench coat that buttoned at the top by a silver button with a snake engraved on it. Under the coat he wore a dark green slik shirt and black leather pants with large boots. He walked past the hotel to the local tavren. It was dark inside and dully lit. There were few people in the tavern who talked amoungst themselves. The tall man met up with another man who was at least two heads taller than he was. "About time you old geezer" the youner man said as he looked up at the other guy. The older man pulled back the hood of his robe, it was none other than the Potion master of Hogwarts, Severus Snape

"This coming from the spoiled brat of th wizarding world?" he said in a mocking and teasing like voice. His onyx eyes shined with amusement as the younger boy scowled.

"Me? Spoiled?" he said stiffly "Not in your life" . The young wizard's expression softened as he wrapped his slender arms around the potion master."I missed you Sev" he whispered solemly as he flashed backed to his previous few weeks without his love.

"Harry, when will you learn?" he said in a somewhat dissapointed voice "I will always come back to you, no matter what" he said "No one is going to keep me from you, not even Voldemort" he said comforting Harry.

"I could feel all the pain you went through Sev, everything" he said "I hurt so bad and you weren't there with me" he said in a whisper "I wished I could have died." Harry said buring his face into the potion masters chest. He picked up the boy and sat him on his lap with his arms encircled around his waist

"I'm sorry love" he said as he caressed Harry's back. Silent tears soaked his robes, he knew Harry was crying " Harry, love it's almost over and then we can have as many kids as you want and live together forever." He whispered to him. They sat in silence for a few moments .It was well past midnight yet bpth pf them were wide awake. Harry planted a deep passionate kiss on Severus' lips. The greedy potions master kissed back, he picked harry up and carried him to the Hotel down the block. The two took a bath together and then began making love. Their moans and groans could be heard as well as their rough bumping and grinding. Harry's cries intoxicated the potions master just as much as his soft touch intoxicated harry. They made love from late at night to early in the morning.

SSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP

The two had decided next morning to go on a picknick. They were on the outskirts of london surrounded by a lake and wild flowers. "Sev, this is so wonderful" Harry murmered as he snuggled closer to him .

"Indeed" the grouchy potions master replied. Out of the blue deatheaters apparated to the love birds scene. Harry jumped to his feet afraid of the out come of this battle

"What the hell are they doing here! " he said to Snape . "I don't know just be on your gaurd" he said quietly .

They both had their wands at the ready. "Well well well what do we have here...A greasy old git and the golden slut boy " a voice cackled. It was the known deatheater Lusius Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy!" Harry growled fiercely

"Harry get back" Severus said "You stay the hell away from him" he snapped. Malfoy senior smirked.

"ATTACK!" he shouted. The large group of death eaters attacked from all sorts of directions forcing Harry and Snape to split up. They both were at the top of their game dodging spells every now and then getting hit with a stunning spell. The fight lasted hours, it was Harry, Severus and Lucius who were still standing. "Well well baby potter" Lucius spat "I never thought you'd be able to last this long" he taunted "Alas this is where it ends" he said as he pointed his black wand at harry and shot a spell sending Harry crashing into a tree and nocked unconsious. Severus was beyond mad .

"How dare you!" he roared. The two Slytherins held their wands together and shot the Avada kedavera at the same time. Both of them got hit with the spell. Harry awoke just in time to see his beloved fall to the ground

"SEVERUS!" he shouted. Harry ran to his side and collapsed beside him "Sev, Sev wake up" he cried "wake up" tears fell from his emerald eyes. "You greasy old git" he cried softly "Why'd you have to go and die on me" he cried "You said we'd have kids, and live a happy life" he sniffled as he caressed the dead mans pale face. Harry planted a wet yet loving kiss on the mans lips "If I can't have you and we can't be together in life" he said whispering "We'll be together forever in death" Harry said as he took his pocket knife and looked at Severus "Sev, my love, I love you" he said as he cut his wrist deeply blood gashing . He stabbed himself deeply in the heart. The last words he breathed as life slipped from him and faded into the dark was "Together forever"


End file.
